


if it's for you (i do everything).

by 0saturnboy0



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Trans Jeon Jungkook, anyways i wrote this to help myself and to feed the fellow yugkookers, anyways theyre in love and yugyeom loves his baby and wants to give him the world, so he gives him a dick, yugkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0saturnboy0/pseuds/0saturnboy0
Summary: you, who showed me many things. you, who taught me deep love.or: yugkook where yugyeom just wants jungkook to feel good because he loves him. it's that simple.





	if it's for you (i do everything).

** _INCOMING CALL: gyeomie!! _ **

It lit up across Jungkook’s phone screen with ease. He was left to scoff, smile, and press the little green phone icon, putting his phone to his ear. 

“Hey baby,” Yugyeom said before Jungkook could even say hi, excitement laced in his tone. Jungkook hummed, leaning back against the kitchen counter. 

“Hey, Yeomie, you okay?” Jungkook’s arms crossed, teeth scraping at his bottom lip. 

“Yeah, always,” Yugyeom hummed, cupping the phone with his hand and leaning in close to the mic. “So, uh. I’m at the sex shop… what size dick do you wear again?” 

Jungkook choked on nothing but air, stumbling on his words before he could even begin to speak at all. He wanted to laugh, but a lot of him felt as if this wasn’t a joke, so he settled for a simple “ohmygod,  _ stop _ ,” hushed and everything. 

“I’m not joking!” Yugyeom interjected, whining a little as he did. “I dunno what to get, Koo. _Please_ _help meeee_.” 

“Just… medium?” Jungkook replied, stupidly shy in his response, definitely too honest. “Whatever you think you can take.” 

“Well, I’m… a size queen, baby, so I’ll just get a large.” 

“Whatever works.” 

“ _ Great _ , okay, I love you so much,” Yugyeom said with too much enthusiasm in his voice, teetering with giddiness, ready to burst at his seams. 

“I love you too.”

“See you soon, baby boy,” Yugyeom cooed, ending the phone call with a small tap, pocketing his phone with a smug grin. He knew that alone would have Jungkook’s mind going a couple miles a minute, he was always so easy. 

Yugyeom browsed around some more, grabbing some pretty black ties for his own wrists. He wanted Jungkook to take charge, wanted to see him flourish. He always talked about how he wished he could make Yugyeom feel good, how badly he wished he could be the one to fuck him good. 

Now he  _ could _ … and the anticipation was eating Yugyeom alive. 

With the ties, strap and a harness with some new lube to match, he was checked out by a sweet woman. She instructed him on how to adjust the harness and how to take care of the silicon. He left with a coupon for toy cleaners and a wink, leaving the store all too satisfied with the service and himself. 

Tonight was going to be so fucking good. 

\--

“Yeomie… I can’t get it on,” Jungkook whined softly, pants kicked off elsewhere on the floor, left in one of Yugyeom’s hoodies that was all too long for his shorter torso. 

“Cutie, let me see,” and Yugyeom was maneuvering around the male, looking at the straps for the harness, adjusting them and getting them secure around Jungkook’s waist. 

The silicon cock attached bobbed with each movement, Jungkook giggling at it. It was… unrealistic, for it to be jutting outwards like this, a bright neon instead of the fleshy tone… but Jungkook felt good. Honestly, he felt… valid, in a sense. It felt like the weight he had below his belt was something that should’ve been there all along. 

“All  _ doo-oone _ ,” Yugyeom cooed, arms wrapping around the other as he spun him around, but the cock whipped with his body and had smacked Yugyeom’s bare leg enough to have him gasp and hiss at the feel. “ _ Ouuuch— _ ”

Jungkook bursted into that dumb cackle of his, so loud and punctuated, head tipping back as he held onto Yugyeom for support. They were a mess. All of this was a mess, but it felt so …  _ wholesome _ . 

After all, he was experiencing this with his soulmate. What could be better than that? 

“So.. um, what now?” Jungkook asked once Yugyeom was done rubbing at the small red mark on his leg from the smack, getting a kiss in return and a smile so bright it could’ve lit up the room easily. 

“Well, I lay down, we prep, and I get your big boy cock  _ in  _ me.” 

“I—  _ Yeomie _ ,” Jungkook whined, head falling back once more, fists clenched solely from the embarrassment. He stomped his feet in the softest of ways and Yugyeom really wished the ground would swallow him whole. 

Jungkook was too cute for his own good… 

“Fine, fiine, m’going to lay down now, okay? Are you feeling alright?” Yugyeom pulled back as he asked, maneuvering around the other to get to the bed. 

Jungkook’s shoulders dropped, features softening, nodding in response. His lips thinned out into a small pout, following Yugyeom’s lead and crawling onto the bed, settling on his knees. The strap-on poked out from his pelvis, hands on his knees as he watched Yugyeom get comfortable against the sheets, head tipped back against the pillows. 

“You look like a pillow prince,” Jungkook joked, pout turning into a small smile. “It’s a good look on you.” 

“Hey now, don’t get full of yourself, Gukkie.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes at that, going to reach for the lube that Yugyeom had sat out for him, only for his hand to be swatted away. Yugyeom cooed at him, picking up those pretty ties that he had bought earlier in the day. 

“These first, bun,” he said, watching Jungkook take the ties with a nervous flush over his face. 

“How…” he began, voice tender. Yugyeom watched with the slightest tilt of the head. “How am I supposed to wear these and fuck you?” 

Yugyeom’s mouth opened, just barely agape, blinking in near disbelief. He stuttered on a laugh, left to snort too loud, choke, and burst into that witch cackle that came with a voice as high as his. It was hard not to laugh, and poor Jungkook was left sitting there with the silk in his hands, doe eyes wide and confused. 

“No-- Gukkie, Koo,  _ Baby _ , those are for  _ me _ , I want you to tie  _ me _ up,” Yugyeom said after he calmed down, a shaky exhale leaving as a big smile covered more than half of his face. 

Jungkook looked like he wanted God himself to smite him, clutching the cloth with his head hanging, but all he could do was laugh at himself and nod. Okay, yeah, that made sense… “Sorry,” was all he mumbled, scooting up to take one of Yugyeom’s wrists casually, pinning it to the headboard. 

“It’s okay, bun. You’re so cute,” and he couldn’t help but giggle, pliant as Jungkook tied his wrist to the metal frame, moving the other for him as he got it tied as well. 

Jungkook was flushed, nose a little scrunched and brows furrowed. He always insisted that he wasn’t cute, but Yugyeom always had to beg to differ. Jungkook was the cutest boy he knew, and he knew himself! … So it  _ was _ indeed a big feat. 

_ Now  _ he was moving for the lube, popping the cap open and drizzling some onto his fingers. Yugyeom made a point to pull up his own knees, exposing his cute little hole to Jungkook. Jungkook’s breath hitched, and he circled the rim with his slick fingers. Yugyeom shivered at the feel of it, relaxing. He watched Jungkook with a careful gaze. Yugyeom had been prepping himself lately so the stretch wouldn’t be too bad, been masturbating by penetration instead of the occasional jerk and tug. 

It was… new for him, essentially, but not in a bad way. Jackson always encouraged him to try new things. And honestly, that was the best advice that could be given to Yugyeom, ‘cause god knows the poor boy was always eager to learn and explore-- be it in dance or during sex, they both seemed to kind of mingle regardless. 

With only slight hesitation, Jungkook pushed the single finger past the ring of muscle, slowly sliding it inside. It went in a lot easier than he expected, left to blink and hum in a pleasant tone. Yugyeom whined softly, high and pretty, not breaking in its tone. Jungkook wanted to hear more, greedy now that he’s had only a small taste. It was different from the groans and grunts when Yugyeom’s fucking him, it was all too different, and the thought was making his head foggy. 

_ Fuck.  _

In turn, Jungkook picked up the pace once the finger began to move easy, curling it inside every now and again. His wrist flexed, Yugyeom’s head tipped back, and Jungkook could’ve sworn that the other moaned out  _ moremoremore _ . It drove Jungkook absolutely insane, and the second finger pushed in with slightly less mercy because of it. 

“ _ Jesusfuckohmygod, _ ” Yugyeom gasped. Yeah, it wasn’t really worth all the noise, but these were Jungkook’s fingers and god _ damn _ if they didn’t feel so much better than his own. He knew how to work them, knew when to scissor and curl. Yugyeom was proud in a sense, but Jungkook would fall apart if he even said that… always so sensitive. 

“Yeah, Gyeomie, y’like that?” Jungkook asked, voice light, grin on his face as he curled them once more, causing Yugyeom to jolt, dick twitching against his abdomen. He was stretching so nicely, Jungkook unable to tear his eyes away from his own actions. He wondered how Yugyeom would react to his cock… 

“Gukkie--  _ shit _ \-- please,  _ please _ , your cock-- baby, I can take it, please--” Yugyeom gasped, head falling back. His cock was already hard enough from just Jungkook’s fingers, and god forbid if Yugyeom hadn’t been training himself to take a cock like the one Jungkook had. 

Jungkook nodded, pulling out his fingers and wiping them on the sheets. Yugyeom whined at the emptiness he felt, panting softly as he laid back. Jungkook held the base of the silicon, lubing it up the best he could before he could move close and align it with Yugyeom’s eager hole. 

“Gyeomie’s so so pretty like this, looks so good,” Jungkook muttered, eyes watching like a hawk, tip pressing close. Yugyeom’s breath hitched and it felt like time was stopping just for them. Yugyeom’s boyfriend was about to actually fuck him, and he felt like he was on cloud nine. Jungkook felt like he was also ontop of the world, seeing the love of his life all sprawled out and downright  _ slutty _ . 

Without much else being said, Jungkook began to slowly push himself in. Yugyeom gasped, fisting at the metal beams behind him even if it was fruitless, eyes shutting at the feel. It was like catharsis, if he wanted to be deep about it. All of his worlds were crashing into one, the planets in his body aligning and all that other yoga bullshit, and it felt so fucking  _ good _ . 

Jungkook was steady, slowly getting himself buried inside of Yugyeom. The other looked as if he were in absolute bliss at the fact that a cock was inside of him. Jungkook wished he could take a picture of this moment, seeing Yugyeom all pliant underneath of him was an image he wanted to have forever. However, he shook away his thoughts and had pulled back once Yugyeom looked comfortable. 

It was… a little awkward, the way he fucked back into Yugyeom, but the whimper that left the other made him feel better about it. He picked up a rhythm, always a fast learner, an easy pace that was getting Yugyeom used to the feel of his cock. Jungkook grunted, hands pressing into the milky skin of Yugyeom’s thighs, gripping them as his hips moved. 

Yugyeom tugged at the ties as he jolted every now and again, cock painfully hard against his abdomen, barely rubbing up against the juncture of his thigh that pressed into his abdomen. He was noisy, whimpering and moaning, the stretch feeling too good. Jungkook looked so focused, so…  _ into it _ , and it was so fucking sexy. 

Yugyeom wanted to scream, but like… mentally. Just scream like some rabid fangirl. 

How…  _ dumb _ . 

“ _ Faster, _ ” Yugyeom gasped out, finally, and Jungkook didn’t waste time picking up the pace.

The headboard creaked, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room. Yugyeom’s whines and gasps also found a place to sound off, Jungkook panting as his hips moved that much faster, head falling back as he groaned. Fuck. He couldn’t even feel anything, but just the principle of it was enough to have him dripping down his own thighs. 

Yugyeom kept tugging at the ties more and more, wanting so desperately to touch his own cock, to cum while sobbing out Jungkook’s name. Jungkook watched, leaning forward and placing his hands beside Yugyeom's head. His longer legs were pressed against Jungkook’s torso, contorted back into himself. Now he could see Jungkook up close, and he couldn’t help the way he leaned in to nip at the other’s jaw, eliciting a small gasp. 

“ _ Fffuck, so cute, _ ” Yugyeom managed, choking on a moan as Jungkook fucked into him harder, getting him right to that edge. Yugyeom sounded so sweet, so fucked out. 

Jungkook loved it. He loved it even more whenever Yugyeom’s whines and moans broke off into sobs and choked noises of some sort, gasping out the words that Jungkook wanted to hear more than anything. 

“ _ Gonnacumgonnacum, gonna--!! _ ” 

Jungkook moved in, kissing him to swallow the noise, hips relentless as he moved lips all the way to the lobe of his ear. Yugyeom shuddered at the feel of the hot breath against his ear, gut tight. He was about to burst, Jungkook was about to push him off that cliff and send him tumbling. 

“ _ Cum,  _ Yeomie,  _ cum for me _ ,” and he lowered his voice, cock buried deep inside before Yugyeom was clenching and keeping him still. A sharp noise left, and Yugyeom was tense, body trembling as his orgasm erupted through him. Stripes of cum covered his broad torso, eyes shut tight. 

Jungkook felt like he was watching it in slow motion. Yugyeom looked so fucking hot, looked absolutely gorgeous cumming for him and only him. Cumming untouched from  _ his  _ cock. Fuck, it was so good, and Jungkook felt nothing less than immensely satisfied. 

He waited for Yugyeom to calm down before leaning up and untying the ties. His wrists were just barely red, and Jungkook moved to kiss him, slowly pulling out while he did so. A whimper was barely muffled against his lips before he was pulling back to smile at a tired Yugyeom.

“You did so well, Gyeomie,” Jungkook praised, his hand running through the other’s hair, pushing slightly sweaty bangs back. “So happy right now. I love you.” 

Yugyeom smiled back, sleepiness etched on his features. “I love you, Gukkie…  _ you  _ did well. You’re such a good boy, I am  _ so so  _ proud of you, baby.” 

Jungkook was flustered, fidgeting by undoing the straps of the harness, feeling the weight of the cock disappearing. All that was left was his wet folds, which was embarrassing, but he ignored it. 

“Do you want me to take care of you?” Yugyeom asked, but Jungkook waved a hand, snickering. 

“No, nono, this was about you. I already feel good enough. I’ll go get the washrag to clean us up, okay?” 

And he went into the bathroom, taking his time as he moved around. He put the strap-on in the sink to clean later after they rested, coming back out with a damp cloth. With a hum, he sat down on the side beside Yugyeom, who was stretched out and settled. He cleaned the other off slowly, gentle as he did, focused as always. 

“Thank you, baby,” Yugyeom cooed, voice tender. Usually, it was the other way around, so this was… new. He wanted to coddle Jungkook so bad, baby him and take care of him, but this wasn’t a bad switch. He liked how caring and attentive the other was, it made his heart feel full. 

“Don’t thank me, it’s natural to… take care of someone you love.” 

“Eeee--- Gukkie’s such a good, good boy to me.” Yugyeom really was on the moon. All Jungkook could do was giggle, snort, wave his hand in dismissal, and get up to go put the washcloth in the dirty clothes. 

Yugyeom was shifting and moving, getting underneath the covers. Jungkook followed suit upon returning, sliding it beside the other. Yugyeom shifted close, and Jungkook got the hint, arms wrapping around the taller male. Yugyeom felt… small, but it was good. It was always so, so good. 

His eyes closed, and so did Jungkook’s. Their breathing lulled, but of course… 

“Do it again tomorrow?” 

“Yeah  _ right _ , my hips are gonna be more bruised than a dropped apple.” 

“ _ Aish _ , well, it was worth a try.” 

“Goodnight, ‘yeom.” 

“Night, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi   
i just want to note that i am trans   
which is why jungkook is too   
its amazing what you can feel through things like this, and how much it can help you   
i hope this was alright! i really wanted to write yugkook since theyre special to me.   
thank you for reading if you got this far :)


End file.
